Fantasy Turned Nightmare
by DrownedInFantasy
Summary: A game revered and desired by many. A teenager who was luckily enough to be a beta tester for it. Will being imprisoned in a fantasy turned nightmare break him or will he thrive? #First Story No pairings for now. Suggestions are welcomed but unlikely that I will try my hand at. Rated M just in case.


Yo! This is my first story and it's going to be a Naruto/SAO x-over obviously since you're on this page. I'm not going to lie,lie; only four things are coming from the Narutoverse. One of them is Naruto (kind of obvious) and the other three shall be revealed at a later time though I will say that there will be no other Narutoverse characters coming into this story.

I'm not going to give you some bull that giving away Naruto's skills would ruin the story but I rather put them down so I won't change my mind unless it is necessary. From what I can remember, they could only have 11 skills total. They are:

Detection

Searching

Weapon Guard

Knife-Throwing

Extended Weight-Limit

Sprint

Acrobatics

Night Vision

Battle Healing

Tracking

Pursuit

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Sword Art Online.

The sun barely rose above the tips of the buildings around him, sending dazzling warm rays onto the faces around him. He let out a groan as he stretched his clothed arms into the air and a crack reverberated from his his surrounding. Naruto let his arms fall to his sides and pulled out his phone. Tapping the power button, he waited patiently as it a silver apple appeared in the black screen. He stared at the store before, wondering what time it was and how long he had to wait here until it opened. A bright light flashed into his eyes, breaking him out of his pondering. He stared at his iPhone and immediately glared at the screen. It was only 6:16 a.m. and the store before him opened at 8. There was still another hour and 45 minutes to wait. He let a sigh pass his lips as he turned around and leaned against the wall, staring at the amount of people behind him in a line. Most of them were older men with a variety of teens to teenagers mixed in the crowd. Some of them were still up, blearily glancing around to stay awake while others lay passed out in sleeping bags at their feet. They were all here for one reason and one reason only: Sword Art Online.

Only 10,000 copies were going to be released after the first 1,000 that was used for the beta test. It had only been two months since the beta tests were finished and this was the day before all 10,000 were released for public and about 7 hours before the game start at 1:00 p.m. He let out a silent growl at the wait. _If only I didn't lose that bet and my luck didn't decide to ditch me that day._ Looking at the ground, he slowly began to pack up his stuff to pass the time. Shifting the bulky backpack to the side, he began to roll up his bright orange sleeping bag before him. By the time he finished, only 40 minutes had passed. A frown shifted across his face as he slumped down before the door of the store. Naruto closed his eyes and decided to try some meditation. After what seemed to be hours, he opened his eyes and turn on his phone to check the time. 7:24 a.m. Naruto glared at his phone before pulling out a deck of cards from his black cargo pants. Shuffling it quickly, he decided on some solitaire to pass the time.

~ Thirty Minutes Later~

Flipping on his phone, he finally smiled as the time shone brightly on its screen. 7:55 a.m. Quickly picking up his cards, he slipped them back into his pocket and got up. Grabbing his backpack by a strap, he flipped it onto his back and hefted his sleeping bag beneath his left arm. Peering behind him, he noticed that mostly everyone was awake and waiting impatiently. Turning around, he stared at the glass door separating him and a copy of Sword Art Online. He glanced inside and noticed that there was an employee nervously shaking holding a ring of keys. Naruto gave him a smile which seemed to calm the women behind the door slightly but she stilled nervously glanced at the impatient crowd behind him.

Naruto finally let a wide grin split his face as the women opened the doors. He rushed in, just barely staying out of the range of the crowd behind him. He sped forward, crossing through shortcuts that he knew about and set his sights on the Sword Art Online kit. He grabbed one and swiftly turning around and took the long way around the store to get to the front instead of pushing through the crowd. All the aisles were opened and he went to the closes one to get out before the rest of the crowd got to the front. He set the game by the cashier and gave her a quick smile as he slipped out his wallet and pulled out 13,000 yen and set it down. The cashier quickly went through the process, knowing that she had to be quick for the incoming crowd. She gave back the change and told him to have a nice day. Replying with a smile, he pulled the game to him and exited the store quickly and moved toward his motorcycle. Strapping down the bag and game in the cart at the front of this motorcycle, Naruto fished out his keys and turned on the ignition. Revving the machine, he pulled away and sped off towards his friend's house.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the note on the door of his friend's house. He decided to read it again.

_Hey Naruto,_

_ Sorry, but I know that you were fulfilling the bet we made but a situation came up and I couldn't be here to receive the game. Just pick up the spare key I left hidden underneath the mat and leave it by the stairs, yeah? Once again, sorry about that Naruto!_

_You awesome and totally apologetic friend,_

_Kunitaken Oroshi_

Spewing curses from his mouth, he bent down and took the spare key. Entering the house, he shuffled to the stairs and set the game on the third step before leaving and placing the key where it was suppose to be. Moving back to his motorcycle, he started it back up and went back to his small yet decent apartment. After 10 minutes of riding through silent suburban areas, he finally stopped at his apartment building. It was small yet decent enough for one person and the rent wasn't that bad either. Picking up his gear, he left his motorcycle by the curb and began to walk up the stairs to his room. Opening his door, he dumped his stuff by the door and went towards his bedroom to take a shower. Grabbing a pair of boxers and black shorts and shirt, he entered the bathroom. After taking a warm shower, he went towards his kitchen and decided to have a sandwich. By the time he was finished, he noticed that it was 9 a.m. Deciding to take a nap, he silently walked into his bedroom and set his alarm to ring at 12:50. Slipping off into the realm of Morpheus, he gave a smile at the thought of returning to Sword Art Online. He woke up to his alarm and let out a yawn at the nap but moved quickly to set up his Nerve Gear. Slipping it onto his head and lying back down onto his bed, he peered at the clock at his bedside. It said 12:58. "Link Start!" His world faded away into the black.

'**Head Link, check'**

'**Body Link, check'**

'**Hands Link, check'**

'**Legs Link, check'**

'**Checking Complete.'**

'**Language: Japanese'**

'**Account: Kitsune'**

'**Password: ******'**

**Creation Character:**

**Beta test data still available.**

**Would you like to use it?**

**[Yes] [No]**

**[Yes]**

**Please wait…**

Welcome to Sword Art Online: Starting Cityer's Town

**Floor One: Town of Beginning**

Naruto blinked as his vision blurred into a variety of colors as if someone throw multiple cans of paint into his face. He blinked once more and his vision returned. Naruto stared around, drinking in the familiar sight of the game. He let a wide grin cross his face as he immediately sped forward and into a hidden alley that led to an exit only few knew about. He shot towards a secluded training ground at the Southeastern part of floor one as he tilted his upper body a bit to gain a bit more aerodynamics. Dirty ground water splashed from his steps as he ran like there were demons at his tail.

After a minute, he exited the city and noticed a warning telling him that he has left the safe zone. He gave a shrug and whipped out his plain level 1 one-handed sword and attacked the nearest boar. His blade shined withglowed a blue glow, showing that he initiated the most basic of attacks, Slant. He grinned as he felt the system take over the attack and let it flow through, letting out a laugh as it sent the board back and sending its hp to yellow. A ferocious smirk crossed his face as he sprinted forward and used slant again before rushing it once more and doing a leap into the air. Tilting his body in midair, he aimed his blade and let the system take over the attack once again, using Sonic Leap at the junction between the head and body to deal a critical damage. The boar let out a squeal of pain as it exploded into blue particles.

Naruto sighed at the low amount of exp and Col but nevertheless, continued on grinding on the boars around him. Looking around him, he noticed that the mob spawn rate must have been down from his quick kills and decided to continue to more favorable spot. He sprinted down and in the distance to the left, he saw a black haired player fighting a board and a red haired player just standing there watching. The red haired player must have spotted him with his peripherals as he started to wave happily. Naruto cringed at the happiness that seemed to radiate from him and decided to ignore him and continue his journey.

Klein let his shoulders drooped in depression as a player speeding by in the distance seem to ignore him. He noticed Kirito finishing the boar before deciding to cry to him as a black thunderstorm appeared over his head. "Man, that player is such a drag huh Kirito? He just ignored me even when I was waving a greeting to him!" Kirito sighed at the obviously fake sobs that came from the his friend. "He probably had better things to do then just talk to us."

Klein stared at him, his sobs stopping immediately before he started to sniff again. "You're so meaaan Kirito!" With that said he faked a couple more sobs before tackling his friend when he turned his back to him.

~3 Hours Later~

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as his body glowed golden and he leveled, knowing that the exp he was gaining from the current level 1-3 boar mob was now obsolete. He was just leveling too slowly at the pace he was going but now was strong enough to journey to the nearest village northeast of Starting City. He placed his right index finger and thumb together and pulled downwards, wanting to see his stats. A menu bar popped up by him and he quickly scrolled through and quickly pressed on it. He grinned at all the extra skill and mastery points. He had just leveled to 6 and was preparing to journey onto the next village for The Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest. The last time he had set his stats was when he hit level three but by the time he finish entering his points, he could kill the boars in one hit and decided to wait on setting any points he gained from leveling. He gained a thoughtful look as he stared at his current strength and dexterity and the remaining points he had gained. His strength was 3 and his dexterity was 6 and now he had the decision on whether to continue his pattern of 1:2 strength-dexterity build or 2:1 strength-dexterity build. If he followed the second build, he would have to get a shield as he would be too defenseless with just a sword and low dexterity but if he followed the first build, there was a chance he would never be strong if he couldn't get the right weapon. _Meh, I'll just go with my gut and continue on my 1:2 strength-dexterity build. After all, my gut has never been wrong before!_ With that decided, he quickly allocated his points so his was strength 6 and dexterity 12 before focusing his attention on his masteries. He decided to follow his old skill build that he used during beta. He had quickly focused his masteries point before on his Sprint, Acrobatics, and Battle Healing. The last one was pretty hard to train as he had to purposely hit the red zone to train it but it would worth it in the end. Now that he knew that he will be going to the next village for the special sword quest, he would need Tracking and Searching the most. He stared at his current masteries and his remaining points. His Sprint and Acrobatics was at 100 each and his Battle Healing was at 145 since he spent two hours grinding within the red zone. He had 400 points left to be used and was uncertain on what to use them on. He pondered over what to do and quickly gained an idea. He quickly set 150 points into Tracking and Searching each and spent the rest of the 100 by splitting them down the middle between Sprint and Acrobatics.

He stretched his arms forward, imitating a stretch even if he knew that he didn't had to before setting his sights on Starting City. He glared at the distance between him and the city and knew that he had pushed downward from his grinding that he was almost close enough to touch the barrier that stopped them from continuing on. He pulled his sword from his back and stared at the blade's durability and wonder if it could last long enough for him to finish The Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest. It was currently at 90/150, showing a higher durability then what was average for a level one sword. Naruto decided to take a chance and quickly slipped it back onto his back and bent forward, getting into a running position. At the count of three, he flashed forward, using his dexterity and sprint skills to its maximum potential.

Naruto stared at his disappearing surrounding as he continued to sprint towards the village where the quest that would give him the new sword was at. He sighed at the long distance it was and quickly pulled up the menu bar to check the time. 4:10 p.m. A line of tree's then appeared at the horizon, making a grin appear on his face as he tried to force himself to move faster than the system allowed him to. After another 3 minutes of running, he gave leap forward and soared into the forest that separated him and the village. He landed lightly on a thick branch and shot off it through the branches and leaves before rolling a landing and slipping into a run. He gave a sigh as his reaction range, which was increased due to his search skill, shone him monsters with red and orange tags and avoided them knowing that he would come back later. After another two minutes of running and avoiding, he exited the forest and saw the village in the center of a huge clearing. There was only 10 buildings and a small wooden wall but it was more than enough for him.

Naruto held his breath as he ran pass buildings and stopped at the eight one. It was a small home and its appearance so ordinary that many would skip it just because of that. He pushed open the wooden door and let his breathe out at a woman stirring a pot and humming a tune. He entered and the woman turned around to greet him. "Hello adventurer, you must be thirsty from your journey. Please come in and sit down. All that I can give you is a glass of water." Naruto went in and sat down on one of the three chairs by a wooden table. "That's fine." She smiled and went to pour him a cup of water from a jug on the table and placed it before him. The NPC then went back to her stirring as she stared at the pot and didn't say anything. Naruto waited, knowing that the next requirement for the quest was just about to show itself. He heard the sounds of coughing from another room and he watched as the NPC's shoulder drooped and her head dropped in depression. After a few more seconds, a golden question mark appeared above her dropped head. "Is something troubling you?"He called out clearly, wanting to finish this quest as soon as possible and closed his eyes, knowing what was to come.

"Actually, journeying swordsman, my daughter…" With that said, tears began to appear in her eyes and slide its way down her cheeks. She told him about the severe illness her daughter had that not even medicine from the market could cure. "There's a medicine that can cure her swordsman, but it is from a plant the ovule of predatory plants inhabiting the forest to the west but it is too dangerous for any of the men of this village to face! Not only that, but the ovule is quite rare as the bloomed one's are rarely seen. Please fetch it for me swordsman and I shall give you a long sword that has been passed down my family as a way to express my gratitude." She finally closed her mouth and Naruto finally opened his eyes to see his quest log has been refreshed with new information about The Secret Medicine of the Forest. Naruto glanced at it before rushing out the door to the armor merchant building. The merchant was a tall pale man in a behind the counter surrounded with leather and low quality iron armor. "Ah hello, I would like to sell some items that you may like."

"Oh, and what is that?" With that, Naruto sent a trade to him and selected all the boar meat he unintentionally picked up from his grinding. "That is quite a bit of boar meat. I would give you 630 Cols for all 200 of them." Naruto smirked at that and accepted the trade before browsing the merchant's ware. He glanced at the leather body armor before switching his gaze to the iron one. He stared at both of them but decided to add some more defenses and quickly bought the iron body armor. He equipped it and ran out of the shop while noting the amount of Col he had left. _Only 6,130 Col left. Oh well, that is more than enough to buy a couple Health Pots, Antidotes, and Paralyze Cure._ Naruto next went to the Potion Merchant and quickly bought 5 Health Pots, 6 Antidotes and Paralyze Cure, thus bring his Col down to 1,486. Deciding that he prepared enough, Naruto ran to the forest, noticing a couple players entering the village which he just nodded to and they the same. _Damn, now the monster POP is going to go down since there's going to be other people hunting Little Nepent too since only beta testers would be the only people who could get this far. Better try to finish this quest fast!_ With that, he used his Search skill to its fullest potential and began to hack them apart and killing them one by one. _As long as I kill them as fast as possible, I should be able to force a Little Nepent with a blossom to appear. I just have to kill enough to raise the chances of one appearing!_ He glared as another Little Nepent appeared. He rushed toward it and it faced him and struck out with vines, trying to strike him. He swerve to the left before using Horizontal to deal some damage. It slid back before charging him and he let it hit him over and over until his hp bar hit the red zone, deciding to get some training for the skill while he was at it. He immediately used a Diagonal and it erupted into blue particles. A dark grin appeared on his face as 3 more monsters appeared at the edges of his reaction range. He sped towards them, hoping that he would find a Little Nepent with a blossomed flower on its head.

~48 Minutes Later~

He grinned as one finally appeared. By the time it had appeared, he had reached level 10 which brought him to the edges of the level range for this mob POP spot. He sprinted towards it and did a flip and executing a Diagonal sending it into an eruption of blue particles. He stared at the ovule it dropped and picked it up with a smirk. He then turned around and sprinted back towards the village on his map.

Naruto held out the ovule to the NPC, whose face lit up at the sight of it. She then began to spew out words of gratitude which he ignored as this was all part of the quest. Then his quest log updated, showing that it was completed as the women moved towards a chest and opened it and pulled out a long sword in a black scabbard. She held it out with both hands to him and he quickly accepted it and marveled the difference between his level one sword and this. He then sent the sword to his inventory and quickly switched it out with his level one sword. He grunted slightly at the change of weight but it wasn't unbearable.

5:15 p.m.

He watched as the NPC dropped the ovule into the pot and stirred it for a few minutes. She then poured it into a worn wooden cup and move to one of the three doors in the room. She opened it and entered and he followed to once again see a small room with a bed by a wall with a dainty pale girl laying weakly in it. Naruto stared as the mother walked softly up to the bed and sat on the edge, carefully holding the cup. With a whisper, she woke up her daughter and lifted her slightly so she was leaning against a wall before placing the cup a few inches away from her lips. "Please, drink. It will make you feel better and will cure you of the illness." She pleaded and watched her daughter slowly dripped the concoction.

Naruto smiled at the scene.

5:25 p.m.

He turned around and exited the room before exiting the house. He decided to sell all the worthless dropped items he gained from Little Nepent and moved back towards the armor merchant. He entered the shop and greeted the owner. He quickly sent the trade and came out 458 Cols richer. He then browsed his wares once more before leaving. A black hooded cloak caught his eye and he drifted towards it. He picked it up and appraised the equipment and noticed that it gave some extra dexterity and evasion bonus. Turning to the merchant, he bought it and equipped the item, flipping the hood on to shadow his face. Walking out the shop, he glanced at the small amount of players around him. Naruto turned around and stared at the village around him before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, taking in the virtual world he was in.

5: 28 p.m.

Naruto smiled and began to slowly walk to the second entrance to the village. He loved this world. It allowed anyone to be anyone they wanted. A criminal, a hero, even someone who inspired people to be the best! It was all possible in this world of SAO. He wouldn't mind living here forever, after all, in this world, the only thing you had to worry about was how to advance in the game.

5:30

Naruto stared at the floor as a blue circle appeared below his feet. _A forced teleport? Did the GM find a problem with the game and want to announce it to everyone personally?_ With that last thought, he disappeared only to appear back at the center of Starting City along with all 10,000 players from what he could assume from the crowd around him. They were all muttering about why they appeared back at the fountain and the people around him edge away from him, noting how dangerous he looked with the hooded cloak over him and a higher quality sword on his back.

[I'm skipping the speech as that's just canon. Though if you want to see it again, go watch the anime, read the light novel or manga.]

Naruto stared at where Kayaba Akihiko character used to be. He stared at the mirror in his hand, noting his appearance hadn't change much as he just stuck with how he actually looked. This wasn't why he was shocked though. Kayaba just told him that he was imprisoned in this game and the only way to escape was to beat all 100 floors! _That's impossible though. The highest we ever got was the 8__th__ floor!_ He lifted his head as stared at the people around him. They too were in shock and not believing a word he said. He began to listen into the conversation around him.

"This can't be true! This is just all a lie!"

"What about my mom and dad? Will I ever see them?"

"Ha, I don't believe that Kayaba would actually do this. Maybe it's all a joke and the only way to leave the game is to die!"

He watched as a quarter of the players around him listened the last comment and began to rush to the edge of the Starting City that jutted off to a endless bottom. Naruto ran after them, almost believing them and wanting to wait by the edge to see if it was actually true. He watched as they began to jump off and he stood there. Naruto stared at all the players exploding into blue particle and stood there for hours, not moving a muscle. He blinked as the sky around him darkened, showing that evening had appeared. He took several steps towards the edge but stopped. _What happens if Kayaba wasn't joking? Would I really die if I die here? Maybe I should wait until tomorrow._ With that, he moved towards an inn he knew about hidden deep in the city.

He woke up next morning with a big yawn before being struck with the memories that happened yesterday. _Maybe the players who jumped off the edge came back to tell us that Kayaba was just messing with us!_ Naruto quickly equipped his cloak and sword and exited towards the inn and went back to the center. He stared as people seemed to moving in one direction. He quickly went to the crowd and shook a person's shoulder, bring his attention to him. "Hey, why is everyone moving this way?" The man just stared at him in confusion and… fear? "You haven't heard? A player discovered this huge black wall and it has names of about 1,000 players and the date they died! We're all going this way to see if it was for real." Naruto stared in shocked at what the man told him. He quickly sprinted ahead of the crowd to see a huge black obsidian wall with names on one side. Naruto fell to his knees and stared at all the names. _No, this can't be true. We're really stuck here? Maybe I should just end it right now. It's practically impossible to defeat all 100 floors! _Naruto was then shoved aside as the crowd pushed forward to look at the wall. He stared at the despair on their face and the fear etched on it. He watched as they too fell to the ground and most of them began to cry. Grown men broke down and women huddle together, trying to hold each other up as reality struck them.

_I can't just give up! I'm probably the highest leveled player in this game right now! If I die now, then these people would lose another chance of leaving the game! I have to beat this game, not just for me, but for all these players who can't defend themselves! _With his resolve strengthen, he ran like demon's were on his tail and ran back towards the village, avoiding the obvious exits, knowing that PKers would be hiding there! He ran through a hidden alley and using his acrobatics, leapt onto a hanging balcony and flipping onto a nearby roof to run up there. He sprinted across roofs and cleared long jumps between buildings easily. Seeing the large stone wall coming up, he pressed his body for all the speed it could get and leapt to the top of the wall and barely gripped the edges. He grunted as he pulled himself up and rolled onto the wall. He stared at the bottom and knew the fall would drain him of 50% of his hp. Naruto glanced around for anything that could slow his fall and lower the drain of hp. He spotted a tree just barely out of his leap range. Backing up, he noted that he only had 10 feet of space to gain speed. He gritted his teeth but sprinted forward and jumped.

That's a lot of words for a chapter! About 5,000 for one chapter though don't expect 5,000 words every time. I'm probably going to have a very random updating schedule so just follow if you like it. If you didn't well I don't really care. Haters can hate but I'll always ignore their flames. Criticism is wanted and if you guys find a mistake, I'll correct it. Naruto won't just be following canon as he will be doing his own things that I'll somehow think of. Motorcycle permit require: 16


End file.
